Where would you be? A Song Fic
by inuhanyou
Summary: Kagome ponders about what Inuyasha would do if he had the choice to leave with Kikyo. Story base on the song "Where would you be?" By Martina McBride Please Review!
1. Author's NotePlease Read

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha and Co., or the song "Where would you be?"(Martina McBride). So don't sue me cause I ain't got shit to give ya!  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh.another story by me. Well, a Song fic, heh heh! I hope this okay for all of you. Reviews are welcome, so are idea's. So review and let me know what you think. I am currently working on a Inu/Kag fic, but am a long way from being finished with it, I only have two chapters done. :- x If you think I should post the chapters as I get them done, please let me know. I value your opinion. Also, You don't you stop by and visit my website.(It's on my profile!)  
  
Thanks a bunch.  
  
InuyashaAngel19 


	2. The Song Fic

~~Lyrics~~  
Where Would you be? A Song fic by InuyashaAngel19  
  
~~Wonder where you heart is? Cause it sure don't feel like it's here.~~  
  
Kagome sat on an empty hallow log, watching Inuyasha as he cleaned the rabbits for the groups dinner. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were somewhere down by the river, leaving the two alone. Inuyasha hadn't looked at Kagome all day and she noticed.  
  
~~Sometimes I think you wish, that I would just disappear. Have I got it all wrong? Have you felt this way long? Are you already gone~~  
  
She sighed to herself when she thought of her situation with him. All her saw her as was a shard detector and a replacement for Kikyo, his past love. She cringed inwardly when she thought her name.  
  
~~Do you feel lonely, when you're here by my side? Does the sound of freedom, echo in your mind?~~  
  
Her heart sped up as she thought of him leaving her or the group. If he left them for Kikyo, Kagome knew she would never feel the same again. Her heart would shatter like delicate glass.  
  
~~Do you wish that you were by yourself, or that I was someone else? Anyone else?~~  
  
Kagome thought back on when she and Inuyasha had those 'weird' moments. She always knew that he was seeing Kikyo, not her. Her heart begged and pleaded for him to show her some sign that he knew she was Kagome, not Kikyo.  
  
~~Where would you be if you weren't here with me? Where would you go if you were single and free? Who would you love, would it be me? Where would you be?~~  
  
She knew the answer, he would be with Kikyo. Going where ever he wanted, loving, and holding Kikyo. It would never be Kagome. He would be content with Kikyo as a human, instead of with her who would love him no matter what form he took.  
  
~~I don't wanna hold you back, no, I don't wanna slow you down. I don't wanna make you feel like you are tied up and down, cause that's not what loves about.~~  
  
She sighed to herself and stood to her feet. After brushing the dirt from her skirt, she slowly walked up to Inuyasha from behind. He continued cleaning the rabbits as she stood there and watched him. Then she thought to herself-  
  
'I would rather him be happy with her, than burdened here with me.'  
  
She reached down and touched his hair, smiling when he froze under her touch. She quickly pushed his sliver-white hair aside and snatched the rosary beads from around his neck.  
  
~~If there's no chance we can work this out, tell me now. Oh tell me, tell me now! Where would you be if you weren't her with me? Where would you go if you single and free? Who would you love, would it be me? Where would you be?~~  
  
The Hanyou watched Kagome walk away from him with the beads in her hand. What she just did surprised the hell out of him, yet it also spoke volumes to him. First, she broke the bond that he needed with her to travel to her world. Then, she had set him free. It was then, as he watched her walk towards the well, that his heart swelled. He knew all along that he loved Kagome, but he didn't know if she felt the same. Now he knew that she did, what would he do about Kikyo?  
  
~~Have I become your enemy? Is it hard to be yourself in my company? Where would you be if you weren't her with me? Where would you go if you single and free? Who would you love, would it be me? Where would you be?~~  
  
He got up and ran after Kagome. He would worry about Kikyo later, his only thoughts now were getting Kagome to stay with him forever. He wouldn't mind her visiting her family, but he wanted to be her one and only. No more Hojou either or nothing. He caught up with her and caught her wrist. He heard her slight gasp as he pulled her to him.  
  
~~Oh tell me, tell me now. Where would you be? Where would you go? Who would love? Would it be me?~~  
  
He stood in front of her, staring into her eyes. They could feel what they both wanted to say for so long, radiating in waves off of each other. He reached down and grabbed her hands, placing them over the beads. He pulled her arms up and slid the beaded necklace over his head. Her eyes glistened like jewels with tears unshed. He knew that now was the time to prove to her that he saw Kagome and not Kikyo. He squeezed her fingers and lightly brushed her lips with his.  
  
****  
  
Her heart was pounding. He actually put the beads back on his neck, and then he was kissing her. When the thought entered her mind about him seeing Kikyo, not her, he squeezed her fingers in unspoken reassurance, which were still on the rosary beads. She looked into his eyes and somehow knew that he meant every word he didn't need to speak. He leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss that neither wanted to break. His arms came around her and pulled her into him. They both now knew the answer to the question ~ Where would you be? ~  
  
"Here by my side, forever!"  
  
They thought together, and that is where they stayed until the end of time.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
